Tory
by x-london-calling-x
Summary: A new companion joins the TARDIS crew. 10th Doctor, Rose and Jack AND an extra character, because I'm extra nice to Doctor Who fans! All are K plus to be safe. Sort of sequal to Chrome.
1. Tory

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who OR DJ Jay.

"With your heart of sto-one... just leave me alone..." Tory sang slowly, tilting her blue denim baker boy hat and nodding to the song. "I'll make it through and I'll get over you!" She stared at her MP3 player as the song ended and yawned. She ran her thumb over it and it turned off. She was alone - again. That bloody distress signal had been beeping for ages and nobody had bothered to show up. She stared emotionlessly at the remains of a silver robot snake and jumped in shock as the control panel crackled into life.

"Hello...?" called a British accent from the speaker.

"Hiya!" her Irish accent replied.

"What's going on?" asked an American accent.

"I'm in trouble, what dya think!" she shouted.

"SORRY! Wait... what's happened...?" the American voice asked. She paused blankly.

"I'm alone and stranded..." she said quietly.

"'Kay, we're on our way." came the reply. She sighed and sniffed in boredom as it crackled again and silence whispered around her. She shrank slowly, then screamed and leapt behind a chair as a light flashed above her head and the sound of grinding machinery thundered in her head. Three people were fading in and out of existance. And it was very weird.


	2. Join The Crew

The 16-year-old stood up, gripping the chair tightly, as the sound faded away and the three people turned from their conversation and looked at her.

"Was that YOUR distress signal?" the English guy asked. She swung her head round and tilted it back to see them under the rim of her hat.

"Yeah!" she grinned suddenly, her cheery smile appearing from nowhere. The other guy and the girl exchanged a glance and she paused. "Urm... I just... realised I was alone..." she said slowly, her grin fading. "And I've no way of getting around..."

"Are you Irish or not?" the American guy asked suddenly.

"Urm... no..." she said slowly.

"Earth?" the English guy asked. She paused, mouth half open.

"URRRM... no..." she said slowly, nodding, then looked alarmed. "I'M NOT INSANE! I SWEAR!" The English guy laughed.

"I didn't think you were." he laughed. She laughed nervously.

"I just... nobody else had ever heard of Riam... and..." she paused, dipping her head to hide her face.

"Riam?" the English bloke asked, surprised.

"Yous'uns know it? Well, I'm the last." she grinned proudly, tugging her hat off to reveal her brown hair - it was short and swept back in a ponytail - and bowing.

"Great...Fascinating..." he nodded. The blonde girl looked blank.

"Urm... wanna explain...?" she said.

"Right..." the English bloke paused. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Tory, you?"

"I'm the Doctor." he announced, motioning to the other two. "And these are Rose and Jack." Tory nodded.

"Right, so, Tory. Riamian, eh?"

"Riamian...?" Rose asked blankly.

"In the year... 4200, they sent out a shuttle from Ireland and found Riam - a nice little blue and white planet. They inhabited it till the year 50000, when there was a huge fire which killed them all." he paused. "Except Tory, obviously." Rose nodded.

"Right..." she looked at her, noticing her white denim jacket, blue denim jeans and white snow boots.

"Wore denim." he added. Tory smiled, pulling her earphones out of her ears.

"How'd you escape?" Jack asked, stepping forwards. Tory paused.

"Dunno." she admitted, smiling again. Her navy blue eyes, flecked with cream, glittered as she pulled her hat back on, tilting it to an angle.

"Oh, right. Nice hat."

"Thanks."

"So, did you just need a lift somewhere...?" Rose asked.

"Oh, urm... I've nowhere to go, so... anywhere'd be fine." she said slowly.

"You could stay if you'd like." The Doctor suggested. She looked around his ship, studying the beautiful twirls and towering pillars, suddenly feeling small.

"Really...?" she asked faintly.

"If the other two don't mind." he grinned, glancing at the two. The both nodded.

"The more the merrier." Jack smiled. Rose nodded.

In the few days to follow, Tory would learn about the Doctor being a Timelord, and they'd share a joke of pathetic humans, until Jack pointed out that Riamians originated on Earth, which ended the teasing. A few months, three to be exact, passed. It seems Tory was keeping count...


	3. Tsarlar

"You're not wearing green..." Tory commented quietly.

"Urm... no.." the Doctor replied, raising an eyebrow as he turned from the console to look at her. She smirked. She was wearing a mass of green tinsel round her neck. "You are, though."

"Guessing you don't know what day it is..." she grinned manically. He glanced over her shoulder at Rose and Jack, Rose wearing a dark green tracksuit.

"Urm... don't have a calender, but I can hazard a guess. St. Patricks Day..." he groaned, jumping as she pinched him and rolling his eyes. "He's not wearing green!" he objected, pointing at Jack.

"I beg to differ." he winked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay then.. where to?" he asked, his grin returning.

"Anywhere." Rose shrugged.

"How about Shinshal?" he suggested.

"Hmm, sounds... well, I dunno what it is, so we'll go with that." she sighed. Tory smiled.

"Nice there." she nodded, sitting down, playing with the green tinsel round her neck. She'd settled surprisingly well into the TARDIS, considering her more-than-occaisional mood swings and unpredictable nature - she just had that odd innocent little charm. She enjoyed discussing things with the Doctor - the state of this world, or that, at these times, or political issues, or just the odd little thing. It was nice to have a girly pal in Rose to chat to. And Jack, well, he just had that same charming factor that made people like him, despite the fact that you knew you should actually hate him some of the time. She enjoyed the running-for-her-life 'adventures' and mysteries following them. She always grinned when the TARDIS doors creaked open, just like this time. She ran to the doors, jumping in excitement and staring around at the tiled floors and perfect blue sky for miles around. Four skilfully carved red wooden pillars held a large carved wooden roof of the same deep red hue. The perfect tranquility of the area lasted a few mere seconds, before a range of people ran past them in red jumpsuits, screaming. The Doctor grabbed one and pulled him over. He was dark skinned and his brown eyes were brimming with panic.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed. "THE TSARLSAR. ITS FREE!" he tugged madly before the Doctor let go, then fell to the ground, before scramling to his feet and dashing after the others. A few moments later, the ground shook and a giant red lizard thundered after them, eying them hungrily and flicking its thin toungue around its giant, scaly, red lips and setting off again.

"GUESSING that's the Tsarlsar." Tory nodded slowly. "COOL!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're going to find out what it is..." he decided, stepping out of the door and walking in the opposite direction to the Tsarlar.

"It's that way, unless you're scared of it." Jack said, pointing in the direction of the lizard.

"Oh, I know. But they said it escaped, so we'll go to the place it escaped from, which SHOULD be over there." he smiled in triumph. Jack sighed in defeat and followed him, Rose and Tory already walking after them.

They stopped as they came to a large office building, half of it ripped off. The top floor was revealed a little - white and so big it would have taken up 5 floors.

"Found it. Now." he grinned, walking inside and into the lift on the undamaged side before tapping the button for the top floor. The other three followed him inside.

"So, the top floor. Why? What's there?" Tory asked.

"Looked huge, didn't it? Suppose it's important, right? So, that's where we get the most answers." he replied.

"If it's so important, why isn't it guarded?" Tory asked. The Doctor paused.

"I guess... " he frowned, looking down at the whirring sound and the small blue light.

"It was." Jack smiled, holding up the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor gasped.

"Thief!" he announced, snatching his screwdriver back.

"I just thought I'd cut off the security before you set the alarms off." he shrugged, looking round as a 'ding' was heard and the doors opened.

"Oh.. shall we?" he smiled, walking out of the lift and looking around.

"It's like... a lab.." Rose said quietly.

"Hmm, I think it is. And something tried to get out of here-"

"Tsarlar?" Tory asked.

"I'm guessing... yes..." the Doctor replied, glancing at a desk as he saw something shuffle behind it.

"I'm on it." Jack muttered, grabbing a gun from a rack on the wall - which he guessed contained a tranqueliser dart - and slowly making his way round the side of the desk, stepping back in surprise as a female voice cried out.

" NO, PLEASE!" she screamed, jumping up, relaxing once she saw it was a man holding a gun - not a lizard.

"What happened here?" he asked, drooping the gun to show he wouldn't shoot, but keeping hold of it to show he would if he had to. She swallowed.

"The Tsarlar escaped." she explained quietly.

"What's the Tsarlar?" he asked her. She was tanned lightly, her dark hair held back in a ponytail, her black suit hidden under her lab coat.

"The.. Tsarlar." she began, wondering how he hadn't heard of it. "We.. we had a small lizard, a Gecko, and we shot it with a Neurontali beam to see what happened. It grew rapidly and soon grew into a carnivore - it escaped when it ate Mr. Green. He was feeding it." she winced at the memory and sighed.

"So, simple. Neurontali beam! Reverse it with an Ilatoruen beam, then shoot the Tsarlar!" he grinned, already looking around for the beams.

"Neurontali beams there, Ilatoruel beams there." she pointed.

"So, shoot this with that, shoot the Tsarlar with this, then hey presto! Tiny Gecko!" the Doctor smiled. This was a fairly easy mission.

"If you can get close enough without it eating you." Tory pointed out.

"If we can get close enough..." he echoed. "Use a diversion, shoot it from behind."

"I guess." Tory shrugged, hands in her pockets.


	4. Attack Of The Mutant Gecko

The Doctor strode between the two large ray guns. They were both like large boxes with a number of controls and cones on the end, staring each other in the face. One was a light grey in colour, noticably bulkier, with 'ILATORUEN' printed in bold black letters. The other, black and slim, held the title 'NEURONTALI' in bold grey letters. Flicking his gaze over them to make sure they were perfectly aligned, the Doctor turned a dial until a high pitched humming resounded around the room. Slowly a glittering grey mist, like fog, twirled from the metalic sphere at the point of the cone. It danced towards the Neurontali ray gun and it shook, shrouded in the grey mist for a moment, before it stopped and the grey mist dreamily floated back.

"So.. what's goin' on?" Rose asked, staring at the two ray guns in confusion.

"The Ilatoruen-"

"The what?" she asked and he pointed to the bulky grey box.

"Ilatoruen, it was invented by Professor Neurontali, who also invented the Neurontali. It's.. like a reversal beam. Changes the purpose of other ray guns, like these." he swept his hand over the other boxes like it, ranging in size, shape and colour. "So, the Neurontali ray WAS a growth ray, basically."

"And.. it's now a shrink ray." Rose nodded.

"In effect." he smiled, picking up the thinner black ray and leading the other three out of the building.

They stood behind the large hedge, peering round to watch the Tsarlar picking at a human skeleton, leaving only a mass of bones. Tory shuddered and stepped back, pulling a face.

"What's the distraction, then?" Jack asked.

"Well, we just need something that will make him concentrate on over there, behind him, so he won't notice the noise of the Neurontali ray and kill us." the Doctor replied brightly.

"Right, so... what...?" he asked, turning to see everyone looking at him. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go..." he muttered, darting round behind the Tsarlar. It looked up from its finished meal to watch Jack strolling past casually. His eyes were fixed on it. It slowly raised one scaly, three toed foot, pausing to see his reaction. He just stared back, forcing himself not to step back and make it run at him. It took a lumbering step forwards, its spiked tail waving from side to side behind it. The Doctor watched it, before glowering at the Neurontali, hitting it with his fist and smiling as a quiet buzz grew gradually louder. Jack watched him, looking back to the Tsarlar to see it closer than he'd anticipated. He leapt back, dodging it right as its toungue brushed past him. The next few seconds were a just to a blur of images to Jack. He saw its jaws open to reveal two thin, sharp, white teeth next to each other on each lip. Then it neared him quickly. He tried to dodge away, but this time he could feel its breath. Feel its teeth, sharp as knives, digging into his side. He winced, falling to his knees, then collapsing. Tory looked away, at the Neurontali, desperately wishing it would hurry up. She almost shouted, but she knew the Tsarlar would only attack them. Her wishes were answered - the buzzing was louder, and the ray was shaking. The Doctor flicked a switch on it and it shot a quick, misty, glittering black ray. The Tsarlar dug its teeth protectively into his catch, but it was soon hidden in a black mist. When it cleared, only a tiny green gecko was left, licking its bloody lips in confusion and bounding away. The Doctor watched Tory and Rose run to the ex-Time Agent's side and followed at a walk. He knelt down, checking his pulse. Jack tried to talk, but it just came out as a cough of blood.

"I'm fine!" he tried to say again, choking and closing his eyes in pain. Then he blacked out, falling limp.

"Infirmary." the Doctor said simply.


	5. Rat?

His bloody T-shirt was draped over the arm of a large chair. Rose sat, yawning, considering going to bed. Tory sat, too, on a small stool by the Captain's bed, reading a newspaper from the 1980's with curiousity. A faint groan made her look up.

"Jack?" she asked gently. His eyes opened in panic.

"Wha..?" he asked, his shock fading. He was wearing a looser T-shirt, hiding the bandages. He sighed, relaxing. Rose stood up, her legs stiff and tired.

"Y'alright?" she asked. "I mean..." she paused in thought.

"Yeah." he smiled weakly, his face pale against his ruffled hair, stuck with blood in some places. "Apart from my new phobia of geckos." he laughed quietly.

"They are quite scary, creepy little eyes..." Tory considered. "Makes sense..."

There was a silence that settled over the room, until the Doctor came in (totally ruining the dramatic effect) and grinned.

"Right, they've fixed the Neurontali. They had a rat problem, apparantly..." he smiled, holding up a small white rodent, pink eyes wide with confusion.

"Aww..." Tory smiled, stroking it. It sniffed her and climbed onto her shoulder.

"A.. rat...?" Rose asked, staring at it.

"Yeah, sorry, they were gonna kill it..." he looked at the small, white furred animal and it stared back, its pink nose twitching curiously.

"We can just leave it in a pet shop somewhere, later..." Tory decided, looking around the room and finiding a large cage, leaving it there.

"Right, Earth, I'm guessing. The only place I can think of that has pet shops would eat him, so that's probably best... I'll head off." the Doctor paused to glance at Jack, sleeping quietly.

"He was awake earlier, guess he's just tired..." Rose said quietly.

"That's best, just let him rest, I think." he nodded, leaving the room. Rose followed him. Tory sat back in her chair, switching her MP3 player back on and reading the old newspaper.


	6. Yep, Jay

The Doctor walked in, sipping at a cup of tea. He paused next to Tory, sat next to Jack's bed, hugging him gently, her face pressed against his.

"Tory?" he asked, eyebrow raised. He stepped towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tory?" She yawned slowly and opened her eyes, pausing to realise what was going on, then sitting up quickly and blushing.

"I fell asleep." she coughed. He nodded and smiled.

"Tell him he can get up when he's awake." he said as he walked away.

"Okay." Tory nodded. She paused until he'd gone, then gave Jack a gentle hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Get well soon." she murmered, standing up and walking away.

---

She was sat back in the chair, eating Smarties, watching Jack's chest slowly rising and falling, then glancing pitifully at the selection of multi-coloured sweets and realising she'd eaten all the orange ones.

"Oh, wake UP." she complained in a whisper. A sharp intake of breath made her look up. "...Jack?" she asked. "What's wrong?" He stared at her, clutching his side.

"It's... painful." he winced.

"Yeah, it will be..." Tory sighed. He closed his eyes in pain. "Sorry. Not much we can do, the Doctor said. I'd get you a drink or something...?"

"No, I'm alright. I'll live." he smiled. She nodded. "The Doctor said you can get up if you want." she told him. "Honestly, I don't belive it. Eaten by a giant lizard." They both laughed.

"I think... I'll go back to sleep." Jack decided. Tory nodded, standing up to leave as he closed his eyes.

---

It didn't take long for him to recover - Jack Harkness had been worse off. Everything slipped back into normal life, nothing much changed.

But they kept the rat.

They named him Jay.


End file.
